Early Spring in Christmas
by BloodyHolly
Summary: There was a Christmas party for the basketball team and Mikan's leaving to America the next day without anyone who knows. What's painful was how she wanted to confess to Natsume. And Natsume, being the jerk he is, doesn't give her a chance of confessing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! Sorry for not showing up recently. I had internet errors. So while waiting for the net to come back I wrote this other oneshot that I hope you all will like. Tell me what you people think of it. (Oh, I split it into 2 chapters since it was way too long.)**

**Early Spring in Christmas!**

"Mikan! Come on already, Ruka's waiting outside! The party will start soon!" Hotaru called out to me. Hey there, my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm the manager of the basketball team along with my best friend Hotaru Imai. We're 17 and we used to be neighbors, now we're roommates. Our parents are close so they sent us to this International Sport school, Gakuen Alice of Tokyo together and we both are staying in an apartment quite close to school.

Hotaru and I manage to become the managers since Hotaru has the knowledge and power (not to mention force will) to make the recent Basketball Team a whole lot more powerful, now we're known as the most powerful Basketball Team in the nationals.

As for me, I became the manager since I'm a basketball player myself so basically I show them my moves and they copy me and I get better moves from them as well. I'm also a secret spy. I spy on the opposition's team and find out the way they play and their tactics as well as weaknesses.

Hotaru had this premonition that I somehow let out this whatcha-ma-call-it (pheromones) so the other gender can easily have a crush on me and willingly would do anything for me. So the opposition would never mind a girl like me hanging around them to watch them play.

"I'm coming! Just a minute! These high-heeled shoes are killing my pinky toe!" I shouted back at Hotaru and crashed back on my bed from my room. Right now, our team's having a Christmas Eve Celebration in the school gym. But I don't really feel like going since _he's_ there!

The guy I'm avoiding is Hyuuga Natsume. He's an all-time Slam Dunk champion in our school's history and he always gave sarcastic remarks on me once our team wins. He always said that the team doesn't need me since I practically do nothing.

That guy has tons of girlfriends, more than I can count in my mind! Last year when we had the celebration, he brought 7 of his girlfriends along, and another million of them came into the gym exactly at midnight to give him a Christmas Kiss! How annoying is that?!

And after he kissed all of them, he sat next to me on the bench and said, "You know what, too many of the female kind gets all woozy after they kiss me! Wanna try?" What he was saying meant that he wanted a kiss from me to try and prove to me that girls will become drunk and hallucinate weird imaginations after kissing him. Good thing Hotaru pull me away from his grasp in the nick of time.

"Are you still having problems with the blouse's lace? Come on! Your body is way slimmer than mine! How could you have problems with that kind of dress?!" Hotaru shouted back from the entrance. I have to admit, it's quite true. All of the basketball players like Mochu, Koko and Yuu said I had a body of a model since I'm tall and have long hair and such.

Sure I had problems in buying outfits since my height is way out of proportion, but hey, I got most dresses free since the guys who were the cashier always gave me a 100 percent discount in practically anything! But Hyuuga Natsume's thoughts on me were this, "You have no sense of style! Your body is just like a giraffe hogging onto all of leaves on a tree! May I remind you that your hair made you look like someone from the dead, oh I'm sorry, and I just meant it looks ugly?"

I feel like I want to just crush that guys balls! So much for Hotaru's premonition on me having those watcha-ma-call-it to seduce guys easily. Hyuuga Natsume doesn't give a damn about anything other than his status as a multi-boyfriend and his reputation as the best basketball player.

"Hotaru! You're far shorter than me, well by 3 inches anyway! Your pink blouse lace makes me look fat! This sucks!" I whined and started to strap back my high heel shoes. I'd really rather not go to this party but I had to since Hotaru is chasing the guy of her dreams, Team Captain Nogi Ruka.

Ruka is Natsume's best friend just like me and Hotaru. Don't get me started on Koko and Anna's scheme to get Hotaru and Ruka together as well as me and Natsume. The pair-ups are totally wrong. How could a numbskull like him even have a glint of crush on me?

I'll admit that he's hot with his gorgeous scarlet red eyes as well as his deep raven colored hair and his gorgeous eye-melting body, but him having a crush on me is as if you're asking a lion to eat a tree! Impossible and illogical! Natsume is non other than a notorious playboy whom has succeeded in his life by losing his virginity countless of times!

How do I know this you ask? Well, his mother invited me, the student council and the team for a birthday celebration at his house and all of us slept over, I went into the wrong room and if I'm not mistaken, he was making love to the president of our student council, Luna Hokage. And it wasn't just me who heard their 'happy time', oh no it wasn't just me.

The morning I woke up from bed and went to the garden for breakfast with everyone else, everyone was shooting questions at each other about the infamous playboy of the school. And Luna's face was scarlet red when she realized everyone knows. Since that incident, they both of them are known as the couple who got engaged by force and by Hotaru's premonition; the both of them would probably engage a shotgun wedding. How fabulous is that?!

"MIKAN! I'm going down now!!" Hotaru shouted eagerly so I assume Natsume and Ruka are at the lobby already. I let go of my hair band and left my hair down till my butt, adjusted my 3 strap black high heel sandals and tightened my lace on my waist, Aoi (my step sister) always told me to show off my waist and I just wanted to do it, or do I? I placed my pair of black rhinestone butterfly earrings and set necklace along with my butterfly buckled handbag. I grabbed my red coat and soft 100 percent cotton scarf.

I walked towards the lift and pressed 'Ground Floor' and the lift slips down. I don't understand the reason why I'd even wear this disastrous outfit. I mean, it really shows off **all** of my curves from top to bottom and not to mention my 'back', the sandals are somewhat annoying since I'm tall and I'm wearing something that'll make me look taller than ever.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard Ruka called out from outside of the lift. I smiled and stepped out and adjusted the lace on my waist.

"OK, be honest! Tell me I'm ugly and I'll go change into a T-shirt pronto!" I placed my arm on my waist and looked at Hotaru and Ruka's reaction. Hotaru gawked at me which looks really suspicious since she's usually the calm and control type but Ruka was totally out of hand. Is…is that blood coming out from his nose?!

"RUKA! Who's the babe?!" The disgusting and unimaginably hot Natsume showed up with his helmet on his right arm, his hair messed up, wearing a black parka jacket along with short beige slacks and sport shoes. "Yo! Hyuuga Natsume!" Natsume went up to me and held out his hands as he introduced himself.

ARGH! Could I get any madder?! While I was in school, with my hair tied in a high ponytail and braided, he insults me and now after showing off my 'stuff', he called me a babe?! What a jerk! A jackass! I slapped his hands and I knew my face turned madly red just eager to punch him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME IN THIS OUTFIT?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT KNOW IT'S ME?! SAKURA MI…"

"Sakura Amane!" Hotaru interrupted and glared at me. I pouted and stared at her. Fine, so that's it all along! She planned to hook me up with this jackass so she'd also get closer with Ruka!

"Sakura?! No way! You're that giraffe-like bitch's relative? No offence, you're just as tall as her, but I just love annoying her in a way for her to hate me," Natsume eyed in suspicion.

"RELATIVE?! OH GOD! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M MIKAN-"

"Sister! Mikan-chan's sister!" Hotaru interrupted smiled. Then she stared at me furiously so I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Wait, Hotaru, isn't this Mi-"

"Hush up boy. This is my plan so don't interrupt me!" I heard Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

"So it's **your** plan?! Thanks a bunch! You hooked me up with the most gorgeous babe in all of Japan! If I have her, I won't need my other 37 girls," Natsume smiled with glee. "So since Ruka has Imai-san, you don't mind if I'm your date right?" He has got to be kidding me! After I've redone my hair, changed my outfit style and re-did my make-up, he falls for me?! What an idiot! He falls for the first girl who has his taste! WAIT! Does that mean I've become someone of his taste?! NO WAY!!

"Sure, I guess. It's not like I have anything else to do. Oh wait! I do! I'm meeting up with my boyfriend, so ta-ta!" I smirked and laughed evilly in Hotaru's ears and started walking towards the lobby's entrance to get into my Porsche.

"Hey, Amane-chan! Since you're wearing that kind of dress, wouldn't it look cooler with your hair flying through the winds?! I've got an idea! Why don't you let Hyuuga-kun send you to your date spot with his bike? That way you'd look hot and marvelous by the streets," I know I see Hotaru smirking behind me. She must've known I'd say something like this.

"Umm…actually, I could just pull down Mikan Onee-chan's rooftop of the Porsche and let my hair fly around. It'd be nicer that way!" I smiled and twitched my eyebrows wondering what Hotaru will say next.

"You **WILL** become my date for this celebration today! No one ditches me!" Natsume glared at me with mad fires dancing around in his scarlet colored eyes. I faced Hotaru and saw her smirking. She must have definitely known about this crap Natsume's been going through!

I've never been scared of him, so I'll definitely never be scared of him now! I mean, his glares send nothing but odd thoughts throughout my mind. Why does he even bother trying to glare at me even when (I'm as Mikan) it never works?!

"Who made you my god anyway?! I'll do whatever I want whenever I want and that's that! Besides, I'd be caught dead hanging around with someone like you who has no sense of style, becoming a basketball player due to your giraffe-like neck and that messy lice-filled hair! Isn't it humiliating?! I'm a model who's going to be seen with a giraffe hanging over my head! Get out of my sight! It'd be a mercy from god if that happened!"

Somehow I felt that my sarcasm was wasted on him but it felt nice shoving back his words to him. Feels great! I feel like I'm queen of the world! I'm not really lying, honestly. I am a model, pre-professional as Hotaru would call it or a novice in general language. With this long hair down, this is how I look like in teen mags but with my hair up, that is how I look like in my Basketball Team.

Suddenly Natsume grabbed my wrist and stared at me which made me fidget a little. I never knew how beautiful his eyes were this up close! It's tempting me to just hug or kiss him! "I'll repeat myself, no one ditches me!" Then that horrible personality of him appeared once again. How can it not get me furious and mad at him?!

"Really? I'm so honored to be the first girl to have ever ditched you," I smiled playfully and flipped my hair over his face and walked towards my car. I wonder how he could have gotten to be that spoiled. I pressed on the button of my car key and unlocked my car door; I simply trashed in my handbag to the passenger seat and placed my left foot into the car.

"I LIKE YOU! I REALLY LIKE YOU!!" I heard Natsume shouted behind me and heard footsteps of Hotaru and Ruka running out from the entrance. I turned around and saw Natsume huffing and breathing in and out. His breath turned into mists as the cold whether merged with it. He looked funny. This was the first time I saw the infamous playboy confessing to an unknown girl like me. He looks…cute! With his cheeks red and pretending to look cool by placing his hand through his hair to make it look messier, no wonder he has tons of girlfriends… but the thing is, I won't ever be his!

"Sorry. I told you I have a boyfriend already and I'm meeting up with him now, so see ya! Actually probably not, I'm leaving Onee-chan's apartment tomorrow! So, I'm glad to have never had anything to do with you, ta-ta!" I waved and smiled and got into the car and drove it out from the apartment compound. Technically, I'm not lying about this either, only a little. You see, I have a crush on my photographer, in a way.

Reo Hazuki, the model photographer by the gods. His pictures turn people's heads around and make them interested in anything he does, he's…he's my angel. But the thing is he already has a fiancée, so he invited me over for dinner with my model director and his fiancée, Serena Ai. So the date part was true, the boyfriend part was a lie… what have I gotten myself into?!

I drove as fast as I could to drain this horrible thought of mine when he invited me over for dinner! I thought he would've confessed to me or something, but the thing is, his fiancée loves me… so he **had to** invite me over for the Christmas Eve dinner. The basketball thing will start now but I'll come later, after all, like Natsume said, I've contributed nothing to the club, might as well ditch it in the first place.

But Ruka can't send Hotaru back so I have to fetch her. I heard everyone would be playing fire crackers as well, thank god today wasn't as cold as yesterday when it was hailing with snow, so everyone would have a chance to play our last fire crackers. This would be the last time all of us would see each other.

Next year everyone's going to universities and colleges, most of them would probably try out for the Japan Basketball Association, as for me, I'll take my chances as a model and I aim to be a basketball coach. Hotaru's aiming to go wherever Ruka's going. Love has got nothing to do with it, honestly. It's just that they have the same dreams. As for Natsume, I've got no clue. I bet the top on his list would be being a gigolo in a whore club!

"Mikan-san!" Reo smiled as he greeted me with that adorable smile of his. Did I mention how gorgeous his purple neon colored eyes was?! A whole lot sexier than Natsume's eye chilling glares.

"Reo-kun!" I waved as I parked my car next to the famous Shikita JApaan Restaurant. I placed my car keys into my handbag and walked towards Reo-kun. Oh my god! I never thought a guy like him could have ever been this cute!

Him with his hair uncombed messily, him wearing a black leather jacket along with a white plain silk shirt and long fitted jeans with his black Bally shoes, he should be called the model instead. He looks gorgeous. Thank god humans can't melt or else it'd be me in liquid form on the ground right now!

"Mikan-san. This is my fiancée, Ai Serena!" Reo introduced a long haired woman with cute twinkling blue-green eyes and tight fitting clothing.

"OH. MY. GOD! It's you! It's really you! I can't believe it's you!" Serena suddenly squealed without so much as a warning before I could close my ears. She sounded like those madly ferocious girls who always scream and squealed around Natsume. It's only been a year and a half since I was known as a model and I have never seen anyone who acts like this in my life around me! It's suffocating!

"Serena's a little bit childish but would you believe she has received her PhD for Biochemistry at the age of 27! I seriously adore her!" Reo smiled and hugged Serena from the back. I really felt like I need to puke and punch everyone here. Watching my own crush having his romantic time in front of me, it's like I'm digging my own grave.

"So, come on. We've booked the table and the foods, it should be ready now!" Reo smiled and lead me into the restaurant. This is so humiliating. Where's the director in the first place?

* * *

"Excuse me?!" I spat out some of my drink as I gawked at the couple. "The director isn't coming?!" I asked in confusion. Reo nodded in response and smiled at Serena. So basically speaking, I'm in the midst of a whole room of couples and I'm the only one single?! I mean, look at all the other tables; everyone's a couple or at least a group with an even number of guys and girls!

"I'm…I'm sorry for interrupting your Christmas Eve together. My basketball team's having a party and I was to attend. My friend needs a lift back home, so I'll go and get her now!" I smiled and ran out of the restaurant.

I walked fast towards my car and crouched down and leaned on it, how could I have expected a great Christmas this year? It's always the same. I'll always make the wrong decision in everything. The only thing I remember about Christmas last year was when we had the celebration and I drank too much _sake_ and alcohol so I fainted. The next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary of the school.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" A familiar voice said to me, I looked up and saw Natsume staring at me. HOLD ON! Does he know I'm Mikan now since he called me an idiot?!

"What are **you** doing calling random people idiots?!" I shouted back to him as my tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Of course you're an idiot! You ditched me! If you had me as a boyfriend, you wouldn't be crying like this anyway. What happened? Got dumped?" He chuckled. I buried my face into my legs and crossed my arms over my knees. "Is being dumped that bad?! Of course I've never felt it, I mean; girls would be total idiots to dump a perfectionist like me!" He chuckled again and made me pissed. I stood up and unlocked my car door.

"Oh yeah! Of course you wouldn't! Such a perfect person like you would never feel depressed or sad in under any circumstances!" I mocked and got into my car and start my engine and slammed my door shut. Suddenly Natsume got into the passenger seat without me noticing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?!" I shouted out.

"Your car?! I thought it was that bitch's car! Besides that, you're not **that** cruel to let a beautiful guy like me ride a bike in the middle of winter are you?!" Natsume smirked. "Now drive straight to the gym. My playoff starts in 10 minutes," Natsume leaned on my beautiful leather seat and starts to mess his hair again. How could anyone have put up with him?! I feel like stomping on the bastard next to me rather than stomping on the oil pedal! ARGH! Whatever! This is a whole lot better than staring at my crush and his future wife getting all cuddly… and romantic… and so in love with each other!! GOD DAMMIT!!

"SLOW THE CAR DOWN!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILLING ME AT AN EARLY AGE OR SOMETHING?! HEY! HEY! YOU'RE GONNA HIT THAT BOY! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING??"

"SHUT UP YOU ASS!" I shouted to Natsume and cornered a left before I could even touch the boy who was crossing the street a moment ago.

"THE ONLY REASON I'M THIS PISSED IS BECAUSE OF YOU WHO ALWAYS HUMILIATES PEOPLE! THAT PERSONALITY OF YOURS SUCKS! AFTER SEEING MY ONLY CRUSH ROMANTICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY CHIT CHATTING WITH HIS FIANCÉE, I HAVE TO SEE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! IT'S LIKE I'M SEEING DOUBLE! I THOUGHT I'VE ALREADY GIVEN UP ON A BASTARD LIKE YOU AFTER MAKING OUT AND HAVING SEX AND PUBLICLY ANNOUNCE TO EVERYONE, IT'S AS IF YOU'RE JUST DYING TO GET ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE?! ARGH!!" I screamed out of my wits and hit the break pedal instantly making the car stop with a huge impact. We arrived to Gakuen Alice Gym in less than 10 minutes before this bastard's playoff. I cut out the car's engine and left Natsume in the car bewildered at my reaction.

* * *

It was an awkward situation. After being in the gym for around 1 hour, all the guys practically flirted with me like they don't even have a glint of who I really am. Hotaru told everyone that I'm my own sister and they actually said it's like me and I don't have any similarities.

God, I'm confusing myself at explaining this crap. What's more awkward was when Natsume was playing and he kept on staring blankly into space and when he came back to reality he comes forward towards me. And it's been around 9 times since he did that. Within one meter of reach towards me he'll turn back to the court and continue his game.

Everyone whispered to me about how bad Natsume is at being a playboy, LIKE HELL THEY THINK I DON'T KNOW. They say those things so I won't have anything to do with him and get me for their own benefit. I didn't think Koko would flirt with me as well, he even got a huge whack from Anna for flirting and Anna apologized to me for his behavior. They're so cute together.

"Amane-chan. Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Hotaru asked and smiled as she waved at me to follow her toward the girl's changing room in the hallway. "What happened Mikan?! Ruka is going crazy because he said Natsume was hallucinating things and spilling it all out on my dear boy!"

"How the hell would I know?! I just want to go back home but you had to have no ride to get back!" I whined and sat on the bench nearby. "I just went a little bit too pissed on myself so I let it all out to Natsume who oh-so-happens to be spying on me while I was being crushed."

"You didn't know Natsume is a hard but a sensitive guy didn't you? All his girlfriends' loves him but he doesn't have mutual feelings for them, so in the end he coupled with them so they won't be depressed on anything," Hotaru said and sighed.

"JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! AFTER HE DUMPS GIRLS HE ASSUMES THOSE GIRLS WILL BE DEPRESSED OVER HIM?! THAT JERK!!" I shouted and punch the bench I was sitting on. "THAT GUY HAS A LOT OF NERVES! WHEN HE CONFESSED EVEN I COULD TELL IT WAS A FAKE!! ARGH!"

I saw Hotaru shook her head and placed her palm over her chin and I assume she's thinking. "Whatever, Hotaru. I'm leaving now. I'll try to hook up with Mochu or Koko to bring you back to the apartment." I sighed and walked out from the changing room. I can't take it. How could he be sensitive? He's never sensitive over my feelings. Feelings…. Wait a minute…

_Flashback……_

_IT'S LIKE I'M SEEING DOUBLE! I THOUGHT I'VE __**ALREADY GIVEN UP ON A BASTARD LIKE YOU**__ AFTER MAKING OUT AND HAVING SEX AND PUBLICLY ANNOUNCE TO EVERYONE, IT'S AS IF YOU'RE JUST DYING TO GET ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE?! ARGH!!_

_**ALREADY GIVEN UP ON A BASTARD LIKE YOU…**_

_**ALREADY GIVEN UP ON A BASTARD LIKE YOU…**_

_End of flashback…_

HE MUST'VE HEARD ME SAY THAT CLEARLY!! SO WAIT! HE MUST'VE GOTTEN CONFUSED SINCE IT WAS MY SISTER (ME) WHO **HAD** A CRUSH ON HIM! Oh god! I'm getting confuse myself?!

"Sakura-san," Natsume said as I realized he was standing outside of the changing room. "We need to talk!" He avoided eye contact with me and turned around instantly and walked away basically asking me to follow him. Somehow, I realized we were heading towards the Sakura Garden near the gym.

At night, the pink colors weren't as beautiful as the mornings, but tonight it seemed like the blossoms were sad, and overly moody. The clouds were blocking the moon's light, the night was dark and grey.

"To think the whether forecaster said that it's going to be a bright night," I remarked and stared at the sky then suddenly I realized Natsume was staring…I meant glaring at me from afar. His eyes told me he was serious about something, and at the same time he's distracted over something. Either way, I'm not going to let him ruin my Christmas Eve.

"I'd really like to repeat myself again," He started. "I really do like you. Or to say, I really love you," He sighed and turned away again. God! I felt like punching him. How'd you feel if someone was as serious as this and yet avoids you at the critical moment?

"What the hell do you mean?! We just met today!" I shouted.

"DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?! WOULD I RUSH IN A SNOW STORM JUST TO SAVE YOU LAST CHRISTMAS IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU?! WOULD I EVEN BOTHER TO CAPTURE YOU WHEN YOU FELL AT THE FALL'S PLAY MONTHS AGO IF IT WASN'T FOR THE REASON THAT I LOVE YOU?! YOU REALLY **DO** THINK I'M AN IDIOT DON'T YOU MIKAN?!" He shouted out loud and shocked me when I heard my name.

**Well, in a way, that's the first half of my story. Let's go on to the next! Wahoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the continuation of the story!! This story is a total Mikan's point of view.**

**Early Spring in Christmas**

"You know who I was?" I stuttered those only few words at him. "But how could-"

"I know you as Amane since that's your model name. When I am interested in something, I take it really personally. After the incident the both of us had last Christmas, I never thought about another girl other than you," He continued.

"Yeah right! Then why did you couple with all those other girls when you were interested in me?!" I replied in a harsh tone. "BESIDES THAT! WHAT INCIDENT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I knew it, you didn't remember," Natsume sighed and dropped to his knees and leaned on a Sakura tree. "Last Christmas, when Koko and Mochu brought too much beer and vodka into the gym, you drank 2 bottles of each. Moments later each and every one of us realized you were missing, probably drunk in a park or somewhere. I search for you at the nearest alley from our gym and found you mindlessly walking towards nowhere. By the time I got to you, you suddenly said you love me, then instantly kiss me for a whole minute and the next thing I knew, you fainted. After that incident, you acted as if nothing happened and continued your joyful life as a lame spy for our worthless school!"

"I…I kissed you?" I asked and dropped to the ground bewildered. I guess that explains how I lost my memory during that night. I drank way too much.

"AND DID YOU THINK OF HOW I FELT THAT TIME WHEN YOU WERE CRUSHING OVER THAT PHOTOGRAPHER?! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I FELT LIKE I WANTED TO KILL YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CONFESSED FIRST AND YOU FELL FOR ANOTHER GUY INSTEAD! YOU'RE THE BITCH HERE! TO THINK THAT I WOULD EVER HAVE A BLOODY CRUSH ON A STUPID ASS LIKE YOU!"Natsume shouted back recklessly and stood up. And what did I do? I stared at the clouds moving and the moon's light brightening each minute.

"I told you I've given up on you! Ever since that shitty incident when you were having sex with Luna, you have no idea how furious I was!" I shouted back.

"BUT THAT WASN'T ME! My older brother Persona was 'doing it' to her! I'm not that much of an idiot to waste my virginity on a low-life like her!" Natsume shouted again and huffed as he messed up his hair in anger.

"So, are you putting all your blame on me or something?! It's not like you had the guts to tell me you loved me before too right?! It's partly your fault too! Take some of the blame from me would 'cha?!" I grunted and started walking back towards the gym.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY CONFESSION!" He shouted and turned around at him and behind him was the most beautiful full moon I've ever seen in my life.

"I don't need to answer your confession. You answered mine… It's just; I'm not going to accept it…not ever. I don't need to. You and I have different futures, different pasts, and different lifestyles. I'm going to America and start my new career as the state fashion model there. And you're right yet again, I've never contributed anything to the club, might as well leave it be…" I said and turned around.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE FUTURE?! WE'RE LIVING IN THE PRESENT! WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN THE PRESENT! AND WE WILL ALWAYS BE IN THE PRESENT! And my present tells me that I need you by my side or close to me or else I'll go nuts! I've made Ruka go nuts because of my overly obsessive personality towards you! JUST GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!" He shouted and ran to me without warning. The next thing I knew… our lips met…

"Leave me alone, Natsume. You've crushed my pride enough already," I pushed him away hard and he fell to the ground.

"Hanging around with other girls and smirks at me whenever you just received a kiss. You have no idea how much I cried that night. You said I was useless and mindless, so I tried doing something to do with my useless mind and body, Hazuki Reo placed me as a model and I've achieved great things since then. I've lost all my hopes for you to like me and tried to change my luck for once. I tried to love Reo, when he found out, he instantly engaged himself to his fiancée now. I have a hard life, but you didn't. That's what I meant by having different pasts. So just leave me be, and forget me for good."

"_I can't forget…you yet…you know I can't do that! The feeling is still, too real, to forget about you. And I won't forget, not yet, the moment our hearts connect, this feeling is still, too real, to forget about…you_," Natsume sang. That was the song he and I sang together during the school trip last spring. "Since when did you think I've fallen for you? Just last year over Christmas?! You've got to be kidding me! You think you have a hard life, I HAD IT WORST! How do you think it feels being accused as a murderer when you were only 14?! How would you feel when you were taken away by bandits and your parents couldn't care less?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL WHEN YOU WERE FOUND, YOUR PARENTS JUST SHOUTS AT YOU AND SAY YOU'RE AN IDIOT?! You 'think' you have a hard life! I GOT IT WORST THAN YOU!"

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHEN YOU'VE NEVER OPEN UP TO ANYONE?!" I shouted back at him. The clouds covered the moon once again and it's all dark. Arguments really push my luck! I'm starting to really despise this bastard.

"No one would listen anyway. They think they would, but they never do," Natsume huffed.

"I didn't come here to know about that past life of yours. If I could turn back my time, I'd turn back to the time I met you and switch schools instantly! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" I shouted.

"Well too bad for you time machines don't exist! Now you just have to get stuck with me!" Natsume shouted. I got so frustrated I stomped my way towards the gym again. It's like he's totally insulting me in a way that doesn't affect him at all.

"PEOPLE! PLAY BASKETBALL WITH ME NOW! TAKE 5 TO 1 NOW!" I shouted to everyone in the gym and they got shocked.

"Chill Amane-chan. What happened?" Koko asked as he came over to me to give me comfort and yet I just glared at him.

"JUST ROUND UP 5 GUYS FOR YOUR TEAM AND FIGHT AGAINST ME! DON'T HOLD BACK!" I shouted.

"I won't hold back. Put it as 1 on 1. Let's see how good you are, A-ma-ne-chan," I heard Natsume mocked behind me. FINE! At least I can let out all this anger on you!

"Ah! Are you sure? I'm not as good as Mikan nee-chan. Fighting against the best, it's truly… A WORTHLESS HONOR!!" I shouted and grabbed the nearest ball and dribbled it to his left. He nearly caught me thought but I threw the ball over him and slide under him and got the ball back before it went out of the court.

"Ah, amazing! She's just like her sister! But Mikan never made that move before!" Koko exclaimed which made me a little bit proud. I got that slide move from one the guys in Eitoku Gakuen a couple of weeks ago.

"SCORE!" Ruka shouted and punched his fist into the air when I shoot it into the hoop within the 3 pointer region.

Heh! That's what you get for messing around with Sakura Mikan! I bragged. In an instant, Natsume intercepts the ball that was thrown to me by Koko and rushed past by me in a flash. I looked back and saw him jump over my head and made a slam dunk in front of my very own eyes and face.

"We can't expect less from our team champ! Go Natsume!" Mochu cheered. I saw Natsume smirked his victorious smirk as he high five-ed everyone in the gym except for the girls.

"So what did you think of me, A-ma-ne chan?" Natsume smiled.

"Wow! Amazing! You must have such a sports heart! No wonder Mikan nee-chan totally DESPISES YOU!" I shouted and ran out from the gym.

"Geez! He just won a shot from you. No big deal," As expected of Koko to say that. He'll say hurtful words and then makes the opponent really want to beat our group up and they'll give us a harsh fight which will make our school name known better. I didn't give a damn. "Hotaru-chan, I'm leaving now, ne? Please ask someone to take you back, I'm through!" I shouted and ran towards my car. Natsume's such a bastard, not only did he made me feel bad for liking another guy, but he had to make me feel totally regretful. I HATE HIM!

"NATSUME NO BAKA! KIRAI!!" I shouted to the sky and darkness blooms over the moon once again. DAMN IT! I left my car keys in my bag in the gym! No I have to shamefully go through them to get the bag! Ah! What the heck! They'd be shock once they know I'm Mikan anyway. That doesn't embarrass me. I can always change schools. I walked past the entrance door to the gym. Well, I should be cautious anyway, they'd go nuts when they finds out I'm Mikan. I walked towards the changing rooms and grabbed my bag from my locker only… IT WASN'T THERE!!

"NATSUMEEEE!!" I shouted as I rushed into the gym.

"Oh phooey! You caught me!" He smirked as he hanged my handbag over his shoulder and started to playfully twist it around and around. "Such a sore loser like you wouldn't mind paying the price of challenging a legend like me. Did you think I'm that cheap to accept a duel?" He eyed me in a way which made me totally feel worthless. I don't know why but the more he mocks me, the more down I feel. It's like he's sucking up my life force. I just… I just have to get out of here. I can't stand his face any longer. Thank god my ticket to U.S. is tomorrow. I think that'll be quite a short time. It's not that I'll always bump into that jackass.

I covered my mouth and tried my hardest to hold in my tears, I walked…and ran across from him towards the entrance. I can't stand it any longer. He's ruining my life bit by bit. I stopped my pace and slowly walked back to him. I can sense everyone staring at me oddly like I'm someone from a mental hospital moving back and forth like an idiot. "Just please, hand over my car keys. That's all I want. Take my money, take my credit cards, take the bag, I don't give a shit. Just give me my keys." I said it in the most polite tone I could say.

"Actually, I think I'll give you everything else **but** the car keys. Your sister's Porsche is quite marvelous and doesn't quite give a hard bargain to sell," Natsume smirked as I felt a huge pang in my chest. How could he ruin me any more than this? I'm so pissed, frustrated, sad, and mad and god knows what other emotions are there in me.

"PLEASE! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME THE KEYS! I'LL GET OUT OF YOUR SIGHT AS SOON AS YOU DO! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS!" I shouted and the tears I've been holding in came out like a waterfall on my face.

"Hey Natsume. I think you should give it to her."

"Yeah Natsume. You're totally torturing her."

"Listen to that Amane-chan. I'm torturing you as well as your sister. It's must be your family that puts me into this kind of mood," I saw Natsume laughed at me. I knew my tears still flow on my red face. I couldn't stand it. This was all I could take.

"Let's countdown 10, 9, 8, …" Hotaru counted and said out loud with the speaker.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! DON'T YOU EVER HATE OTHER GIRLS OTHER THAN ME?! LOOK AT SUMIRE! LUNA! THEY'RE GIRLS TOO! SO WHY IS IT JUST ME!!" I shouted to him.

"5, 4…" Hotaru continued.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WOULD YOU, MIKAN?! YOU NEVER FACE YOURSELF EYE TO EYE! DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED LOSING MY WHOLE HEART ON YOU?! I LOVE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE MAKING IT HARDER FOR ME THAN IT IS FOR YOU!" Natsume stood up and shouted to me as he threw my bag away from our sight.

"3…2…,"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN?!" I shouted out loud.

"KISS ME!!" Natsume shouted and he pulled my shoulders towards him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Hotaru shouted then suddenly there were a lot of mistletoes dropping from the ceiling. Koko and Anna were throwing them from the 1st floor.

It felt odd. It felt like I was at peace when our lips touched like this. Not like the one before in the garden, that was merely being forced to. But this, this miracle moment somehow cured the pang in my chest which has been there for how many months and years. This was the feeling my heart needed to be safe and cured, this was the thing that somehow or other made me feel content of things that has happened to me. This was the thing I wanted most in my dear life. All I wanted before and now is just… "Natsume…" I breathed out as our lips parted. It was him. He was the one for years I've been trying to catch. His breath on my hot face, It was like…a miracle. I've met the one I wanted to catch, finally. Only thing is… I'm going to be separated from him sooner than he thinks. I pushed him away out of instinct.

"I'm sorry," I bowed as I thought how stupid I am. I never knew I confessed to him, and even when I didn't, I didn't have the initiative to do so during last spring when we were once again a duet in a concert. I didn't do it again when he saved me in the fall's cosplay sketch when I was Snow White and my heel broke when I was dancing on stage and fell from the stage. I'm useless. I don't have the guts to do anything. I grabbed my handbag and ran for it. I unlocked my car doors and drove in high speed towards the apartment. Only, I didn't go inside the apartment, I ran down to the basement and cried my heart out. I'm dumb, I'm stupid, and I have no other places to go to. Everywhere is a place where I'll be humiliated, embarrassed.

"Huh? What the hell?" I woke up and realized I slept in the cold midnight air of Christmas. It seems Santa didn't manage to give me a Christmas gift, huh? Not even a blanket for the cold whether? Sheesh!

"Tadaima…," I announce as I entered my apartment.

"Mikan-chan!" Hotaru shouted.

"Mikan!" I heard Ruka shouted as well and whole lot more grumbling noises from the living room.

"Mikan-chan! I'm sorry I never realized you were Amane last night! I'm such a slow kid!" Koko wiped his tears.

"Is it true you're leaving for America today?!" Mochu asked in panic. I nodded my head frequently. What's the point, Hotaru must've told them everything and they're just asking to make sure. Besides, I don't have the energy to say anything else.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm handing over my Porsche to you Hotaru; just give me a ride to the airport. I'll stay there for a few hours. I've packed everything else," I said and walked slowly to my bedroom.

"I can't do that, Mikan. I made a deal with Natsume to let you be his, so I can't let you leave," Hotaru muttered.

"Well, there isn't anything to stop me, is there? I'll ask Hazuki Reo to send me then. Won't be much of a problem," I smiled at everyone and went inside my room. Everything was perfectly packed. I called Reo and told him to fetch me and he said 'yeah'. I took off the blouse Hotaru lent me and changed into something much comfier. I mean, it's winter in America, how cold can't it get? I took a bath and wore tight fitting denim jeans and a huge leather jacket '_he_' gave to me as a payback for losing to me in a match during Summer Training Camp. I grabbed my bag and head out for the door. It seems everyone was lining up and blocking my way towards the door.

"Please don't leave before he comes!" Anna pled. I shook my head.

"I won't. Looking at him will make me feel totally insecure; I don't want to go through that!" I shouted to them so Anna walked away from the line. Koko stood in front of me.

"You didn't have to shout at Anna you know?!" Koko pouted and stared at me in the eyes. "You should at least meet up with him, even for a few seconds, it'd mean a lot to him," Koko sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't mean anything to me, would it?" I asked and Koko left the line. Mochu and Sumire got in front of me together.

"You two should really couple with each other. You're meant to be," Sumire said. "I've admitted defeat to you because I knew you could win him, but this is way too much! Too even leave him unnoticed! This is totally bad!"

"I can't do anything, Sumire. He's broke me into pieces. I'm LOST!" I shouted.

"Then gain back your path by talking to him! You'd surely understand!" Mochu shouted.

"Mochu became smart?!" Anna shouted.

"ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!" Koko sarcastically shouted and smirked.

"You're gonna get it!" Mochu shouted and ran for Koko. Sumire sighed and left the line. Yuu came out from the line and stood up straight.

"UWWAAAA! I'm totally gonna miss you Sakura-chan!" Yuu cried. "I am totally against the whole Natsume get-together thing anyway!"

"Good to know!" I smiled and hugged Yuu. If one is on my side, I guess I can pull it through.

"There's nothing to change your mind, huh?" Hotaru asked. She was the last one in line.

"No," I simply replied.

"Well, I hope you'll be fine there. Visit us soon," Hotaru hugged me.

"You're the one with a lot of money. Visit ME!" I smiled and hugged her back. I shared tons of memories with these people. It's time to make more with others. I pulled my suitcase outside of the door and walked towards Reo's car.

"You OK? I'm sorry about last night. I knew it wasn't going well," Reo apologized.

"It's OK. I didn't mind. You have a great fiancé," I smiled.

"Thanks, I hope you'll have one of your own soon," Reo smiled and put my luggage in the car trunk. I waved to everyone and got into the car.

"You sure this is it?" Reo asked. "No last requests of pictures? None? You won't meet anyone else as good as me, you know?!" He jokes.

"Alright then, just one picture," I smiled. Suddenly, a whole mob of photographers and reporters showed up and crowded in front of me. Make sense, after all, I left my hair down so everyone would definitely assume I'm Amane.

"Sakura-san! Why the sudden leave? We heard your next photo shoot in U.S. was to be in 2 weeks!" A reporter showed up and held out his tape recorder to tape what I'll answer. I smiled and went to anyone who has microphones and recorders and spoke.

"I'm leaving early because I can't stand this one person who's ruined my life from the start of my high school," I smiled. "Finally he confessed and told me I confessed to him first which got me confused. So the real reason I'm leaving early… is to forget everything here." I walked away from the bewildered crowd. All the reporters writing down things and the photographers taking pictures of me and some students rushing towards me to get an autograph.

"DO YOU THINK IT'LL BE EASY TO FORGET A PRINCE CHARMING LIKE ME?!" I heard Natsume said from a microphone. There he was flipping his hair, more girls blushing over him. "You must be one heck of an oddball."

"Natsume…you came? Of all people, why'd it have to be you?" I muttered and clenched my fists. I grabbed hold of my bag and ran like the wind towards the International Departure Entrance. I heard his running footsteps behind me and this heavy load is pulling me down. He'll catch up to me! He'll catch up to me! He'll catch up to me….!!

"CAUGHT YOU!!" Natsume hugged me from behind. I finally got caught by him…why? Why him? Why can't like he said, a 'prince charming' would come after me? Why him? Why can't a guy who has a totally different personality than him come after me, hugs me, and give me a goodbye kiss? Why Natsume? God, why NATSUME?!

"Let me go…Natsume, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" I faced him and saw his face as red as a tomato. His tears flowing down teardrop by teardrop. "Please, let me go."

"Why are you leaving me?" He asked.

"Because you're a bad boy who has no feelings whatsoever, and I don't want to have anything to do with you," I simply said.

"Nice way of putting it but the reason is still not good enough for me to let go," He continued.

"Because I want to forget everything about you. Because you're just a _Satan_ in my life. I don't need you," I said and bit his arm which instead made him hug me tighter. More photographers started taking pictures. Guys and girls cursing at us, reporters jotting down things and even recording what we're saying. "And with you around, I'll never have any privacy."

"I'm sorry then. I'm sorry for whatever things I've done to make your life harder but please stay. I'd rather kill myself than let you go," He's trying to put a corny scene for the reporters isn't he? Just trying to make himself cool, isn't he? Why can't he be a normal boy who's totally in love with a girl and just kiss her when the time is right…aka NOW!

"Why do I have to make the first move all the time?! (Referring to the fact that she confessed first)" I shouted to the whole crowd. I fiercely unhand him from me and turned around and faced him. I cupped his chin and moved forward. God I hope this won't make such a big fuss for me in America! As soon as my lips touched his… as Koko would say… ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!

* * *

"Your name as the model in Japan was Amane Sakura wasn't it? So Sakura Mikan, our future top model, it must be tough having to make a move towards a guy, huh?" Damon McGowan said and chuckled. Right now, I, Mikan Sakura am on the face of TV in the whole entire world. After 3 months moving to America and instantly being selected as the 3 top finalists of being a super model, everyone in America has non-stop talking about my relationship with Natsume. Reo is also having a good time taking pictures of him for me. Most of the pictures are him with tons of girls. Naturally…I guess.

"Tough? You have no clue to what's the meaning of that word!" I laughed and sat on the chair and smiled to the camera.

"Your English has gotten better ever since you arrived here. You continuously spoke Japanese in our last take up. How does it feel now to be known to the world of your beautiful personality and looks?" Damon asked which made me giggle.

"If Natsume was here, he'd shred you to bits," I giggled again. "You did watch our last video that one of the NY Reporters taped right. My last kiss?" I asked.

"Of course! We have it here on the studio, let's play it!" Damon suggested. Suddenly the huge 24 inch LCD Flat screen turned on my video and there was it, my last kiss by Natsume. Aka…FLASHBACK!!

* * *

"Why do I have to make the first move all the time?!" I shouted to the whole crowd. I fiercely unhand him from me and turned around to face him. I cupped his chin and moved forward. He held my back and to the both of us, in a way; this was our first true kiss…

"PROPOSE TO HER!!" Some reporters shouted.

"KISS HER AGAIN!!" Girls' kyaaaa-ed.

I looked up and saw Natsume blushing fiercely. I put my finger on my lips and with the same finger to his lips and smiled. "I told you, you can't change my mind for leaving…" Natsume grabbed my waist and breathed my air as his face was so close. "But you've changed my mind about loving you again! I love…"

"STOP!!" Natsume shouted and everyone looked at him. I was shocked. To think I was going to confess again and he stops me. What an ass! "I hate those love, love stories when the girl gets the good part of confessing and all the guy says is just 'me too'. Just stop and listen to me, alright? Mikan, I REALLY LOVE YOU!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" All the girls around us shouted.

"Take that picture! Record it, guys!!" Reporters and cameramen surrounded us.

The picture was when Natsume kneeled down and was holding a strawberry cupcake and everyone gawked at him. What a way to propose?! But they didn't look too closely. Because on top of the strawberry on the cupcake, there was a silver diamond ring sticking on it.

"Sakura Mikan… I, Natsume Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga Corporation, the largest business group in Japan…,"

"Don't boast, idiot!" I interrupted.

"Will you marry me?" Natsume asked, his hair messed up. He must've had a hard time buying the cake and ring. That's why he wasn't at the apartment.

I bent down and took the cake; I pulled out the ring and showed it to everyone who now realized he was proposing with a ring and not a mere food. I smiled at him and instead of answering or even putting on the ring on my finger, I just ate the cake.

"Well, you've made a hard time for me to get to you, didn't you? As revenge, before I answer a yes, I'll give you a task. In 6 months, I dare you to find me in New York. Your limit is 2 weeks. I won't make it easy for you so I'll hide anywhere possible. If you know me well enough, you should know where my first hiding spot would be. I might disguise myself as someone else but to make it a slightly bit easier for you, you can find me by this ring," I smiled and put on the ring.

"Alright then. It's a deal!" Natsume stood up. "But by the time I find you, you better not run away or else I'll kill you!"

I laughed. This is so like him. I love Natsume. I really love Natsume! "Then let's seal this deal," He said and pulled me towards him once again. This will be our final kiss before we depart.

After our kiss, I grabbed my bag and head towards the entrance.

"OI! MIKAN! AISHITERU ZO!! (I love you!)" Natsume hollered. I smiled and left through the entrance. Santa really did leave me a Christmas present! It's the best present to receive. I got my own Springtime in Christmas! What I didn't manage to do in spring happened today! Thank you god, and thank you Santa!

* * *

"What a scene eyh?" Damon asked.

"Sure is!" I smiled.

"Who knew that one-of-a-kind idiot is a romantic kind of guy?!" Damon laughed. "So what's your plan for his mission?"

"Well, basically, I'm asking my manager to write the mission letter and send it to him a week before the sixth month to remind him though I doubt he'd forget. Once he received that message, there's a task for him to call my manager and she'll be the one leading him to me but not all the way," I answered. I can't wait. Natsume, I dare you to come to me. This time, getting to me will be as hard it is for me getting to you! GAMBARE! (Do your best!)

**So what did you guys think? Do you think I should make a sequel about Natsume finding Mikan or not? Give me your comments people! BloodyHolly signing off!! I might name the next sequel 'Ano Baka no Tame Ni' aka 'For the sake of that Idiot!'.**


End file.
